Cas Loses His Wisdom Teeth
by nottoocrazy
Summary: A post season 8 Destiel one-shot in which Castiel has to get his wisdom teeth removed, and Dean is there to help him recover.


**AUTHOR NOTE: Ok so I just got my wisdom teeth pulled the other day and in my downtime whilst awaiting healing I decided to do this because why the hell not. I SAW A CHANCE FOR FLUFF. AND I TOOK IT. DEAL. Alright, enjoy this ridiculous, post season 8 one-shot.**

* * *

It was a few months after the Winchesters had found their fallen friend that Castiel began to complain about pain in his mouth.

"Yeah, well," Dean had said, "maybe you just talk too much. You're wearing out your jaw, buddy."

Cas had frowned and shook his head. "It feels like... it's crowded. My teeth..."

Upon noticing how much pain his friend seemed to be in, Dean made an appointment for Castiel to see a dentist.

* * *

"Well, you haven't got any cavities," the dentist told him. "Your wisdom teeth were never removed, however, which looks like it's starting to be a problem for you."

Dean crossed his arms as the woman pulled out a pen and piece of paper, scribbling something down before handing it to Cas.

"I'm recommending you to an oral surgeon. They'll take care of you there."

Castiel looked a little bewildered as he and Dean exited the building.

"Wisdom teeth, eh?" Dean pat his friend on the back. "Sucks, man. I never needed mine out. You'd think Jimmy woulda had to get them removed though..."

"What are 'wisdom teeth', Dean?"

"Eh, teeth in the back of your mouth that you don't really need. Two on the bottom, two on the top."

Castiel nodded as he pressed two fingers to his jaw in an attempt to relieve the pain.

"Sometimes they crowd the rest of your teeth," Dean continued as they got in the car, "so you have to get 'em taken out."

Castiel whipped his head around to face Dean as he buckled up. "Taken out?"

Dean started up the car, shrugging at his friend. "Yeah, they, uh, put you to sleep and like cut 'em out or something."

Castiel's eyes widened as he stared blankly out the window. "...C-cut them out?"

"Dude, don't worry about it, you'll be asleep, you won't feel a thing." Dean didn't bother to mention that he'd probably be feeling it later, figuring he'd deal with that when it happened.

* * *

"Wisdom teeth, huh?" Sam asked at dinner. Cas nodded. "Sorry, man. That's no fun."

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother. "How would you know?" he asked with a mouthful of homemade burrito.

Sam huffed. "Because I got mine removed, Dean."

"I don't remember-"

"I was in college. Jess drove me home and took care of me." Sam turned to Castiel. "It wasn't too bad, really. But, then again, I only had the bottom two removed."

"...You never told me that," Dean pouted.

"You never asked. It never came up."

"Well, I made an appointment for you about a week from now, okay, Cas?"

Castiel nodded, keeping his increasing worry to himself. This was just a regular part of being human, and he'd have to deal with it.

* * *

"Cas, you about ready?!" Dean shouted down the hall of the bunker as he marched toward his friend's room. "We got 15 minutes to get there, hurry up."

"Maybe we should reschedule?" Cas asked as he emerged from his room, in jeans and a T-shirt.

Rolling his eyes, Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and led him to the door. "It's just an appointment, Cas, they're gonna take an X-ray and tell you all the risks and stuff. Then we schedule the surgery. Come on."

Cas trailed behind him, being pulled along as he stared at the floor. "...Risks?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

"Well," the oral surgeon said as Cas sat in the chair, refusing to lay back, "I must say, I'm surprised you've gone this long without much discomfort. It looks like this should have been bothering you for a few years."

"It was probably my grace," Castiel offered.

The surgeon chuckled. "You mean you're, uh, careful with your teeth?" he asked.

Dean shook his head, sitting across from his friend as Cas elaborated. "No, I ha-"

"Yeah, that's what he meant, doc." Dean shot his friend a look, reminding him not to talk about his prior divinity with the unknowing public. "So, we just gotta set up an appointment for the surgery, now?"

The surgeon nodded. "You've been explained the risks," he told Cas, "and you've been told that you'll need all four removed. You don't have any known allergies to medication." He patted Castiel on the shoulder. "We just need to schedule a date, now. You can do that at the front desk on your way out."

"Thanks, doc," Dean said, standing. "Come on, Cas. Let's get you set up for all that."

* * *

Nine days later, Cas couldn't sleep.

"Damn it, Cas, just go to bed, it's 3 a.m.," Dean groaned when the former angel knocked on his door for the fourth time that evening.

"Dean, what if there are complications?" Castiel mumbled from the hall.

"Ughhh!" Dean rolled out of bed and stomped over to open his door, grabbing his friend by the shoulders. "You are going to be _fine_. I'm gonna be there, the whole time, and I'll take care of you afterwards."

Cas looked down. "What if I feel it? I don't have as high a tolerance for pain now-"

"For God's sake, Cas, you'll be asleep, damn it!"

"What if I wake up in the middle-"

"You're not gonna wake up til they're done, Cas."

Castiel's eyes widened in horror. "What if I never wake up?"

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean heaved a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stop worrying about it and go to bed."

"...Okay. I'm sure you're right, Dean, I'm sorry." Cas sleepily made his way back down the hall as Dean closed his door.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Castiel mumbled as he and Dean sat in the waiting room the next morning.

"Well, sorry, Cas. They said you couldn't eat for like, six hours before the sedation."

"I'm also tired."

"Gee, I wonder why _that_ is," Dean grumbled. He patted his friend on the back. "You'll be asleep in a few minutes, anyway," he smiled.

Cas looked at the tiled floor, determined not to make a fool of himself by acting scared. He had been an angel, for goodness' sake, he'd endured much more worrisome things than this.

"Castiel?" A woman at the door interrupted the fallen angel's thoughts. He looked up at the cheerful, twenty-something year old nurse and stood as she motioned for him to follow her. "You can come on back here, now." She looked at Dean. "You're his ride home?" Dean nodded. "Alright, we ask that you remain in the waiting room until he's finished, okay?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Dean winked as the woman led Cas away, giving his pal an encouraging thumbs up.

* * *

"Okay, hon," the nurse said as Cas laid back in the chair. "I'm gonna put this around your arm to check your bl... are you okay?"

Castiel looked uneasy as he glanced up at the nurse from where he lay. "I...I've been in a similar position before...," he said, recalling his last experience in heaven. "It... didn't end well."

The nurse smiled in effort to make him feel safe. "Well, you'll be just fine, here, I can assure you of that."

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" the surgeon asked upon entering the room.

"Hungry, and tired," Cas answered as the nurse put something around his head. He didn't particularly enjoy the feeling of the "extra oxygen" going up his nose, but he refrained from commenting on it.

"Well, we're gonna take care of that in just a few minutes," the man said. "Could you hold out your right arm and make a tight fist?"

Castiel nodded, then proceeded to do so upon realizing that the man wasn't merely questioning his ability.

"Alright, we're gonna stick this needle in there," the surgeon explained as he prepped Castiel's arm, "it won't be too bad."

Cas nodded, watching closely as the needle disappeared into his skin. The surgeon replaced it with an I.V. and told him he'd be sleeping like a baby in no time.

* * *

Castiel blinked, and suddenly his mouth was sore and full of... something. The nurse was smiling down at him as he tilted his head. "Ish it ovah alweddy?" he asked.

The woman chuckled as she nodded, turning toward the door. "Yep. I'll go get your friend, hon. You did good."

Cas closed his eyes and breathed as deeply as he could. He was a bit disoriented, thinking he'd somehow traveled through time. He didn't remember falling asleep...

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, leaning over the former angel with a comforting smile on his freckled face. "How ya feeling?"

"I'm okay," Cas mumbled.

The nurse smiled, pushing a wheelchair into the room. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Cas shook his head, a goofy grin creeping onto his face as the woman and Dean helped him into the wheelchair.

"Let's get you home, buddy," Dean said as he walked behind the nurse, who pushed Castiel in the wheelchair toward the exit. They got him in the Impala's passenger seat without too much effort.

Dean chuckled as he climbed into the driver's seat, making sure his friend's seat belt was secure.

"Wha?" Cas frowned.

"I'm sorry, man, you just...," Dean laughed. "You just look kinda funny with all that gauze in your mouth."

Cas shook his head, a dumb smile on his face. "I'mma huggable huggybear, Dean. You shed sho wunsh yourshelf."

Dean couldn't stop laughing as he started up the car. "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

* * *

When they arrived at the bunker, Dean got out and opened Castiel's door for him, holding out a hand that the former angel batted away lazily.

"I can do it myshelf, Dean. I'm not a shtupid."

Dean raised his hands in surrender. "You most certainly are _not_ a 'shtupid', Cas. My bad. Have at it, big boy."

Castiel nodded, swinging his legs onto the ground and gripping the hunter in front of him for support. His knees wobbled and he almost fell over before Dean spun him around and walked him toward the entrance.

"Ooookay, buddy. 'Nuff walking for now," the hunter decided.

Once inside, Dean pulled some Jello from the refrigerator and took it to Cas, who sat quietly at the table. "Alright," he said, opening the cup. "You're gonna have to live off stuff like this for a few days, Cas." He looked skeptically at the former angel, dipping a spoon in the substance and raising it to his friend's mouth. "Want me to feed you?"

Sam quirked a brow from where he leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest. "Really, Dean?"

"What?" the older Winchester demanded. "He's too out of it to feed himself."

Cas's abrupt laugh startled both of the brothers as he shook his head. "I am fine, Dean. You are being shilly. Gimme dat," he said, reaching for the cup of Jello and nearly hitting Dean in the face.

Dean shot his brother a look as he pulled his hand away from the loopy man in front of him, and Sam nodded. "Okay, fine, I get it. Sorry."

"Hey, Sammy, could you do this?" Dean asked. "I have to go pick up his pain meds." The hunter was already on his way to the door. "He's gotta eat before he takes the meds, so he don't, y'know, throw up."

Sam shook his head as his brother left, moving to sit beside Cas and pick up the spoonful of Jello. "Jerk," he mumbled.

"Don't shpeak dat way 'bout your bruvver, Sham," Cas mumbled. "I'm quite fond of him and you should show him shum reshpect."

"Right," Sam said, chuckling a bit. He held the spoon up to Castiel's mouth. "Sorry, man. I wouldn't let Dean spoon-feed me when _I_ was sick, but, I guess you don't have much of a choice, here."

"This ish ridickerush." Cas said, pointing at his mouth. "I can't eat wif dish shtuff in my mouf."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, right, uh... here." He got up and retrieved a trash can. "Take those out and put them in here. We'll put some new ones in when you're done eating."

Castiel did as he was told, grimacing along with Sam as he pulled the bloody bandages out of his mouth. "Ew, dash grosh," he muttered. He then began giggling uncontrollably, leaning back in his chair. Sam stopped him from nearly falling over.

"Ooookay, let's get you some food, alright?" Sam suggested, holding the spoon up to Castiel's mouth once more. The former angel nodded and took the spoon in his mouth simultaneously, being careful not to let the utensil or food touch his bleeding gums.

"Are you... uh, are you ready for more?" Sam asked, pulling the spoon out.

Cas nodded. Sam fed him until the cup was empty, at which time Dean made it home.

"Aaaalllright," the older Winchester announced, shaking a bottle of pills as he entered the room, "who's ready for some pain meds?"

"Why are you talking to me as though I'm an infant, Dean?" Castiel asked, brows furrowed.

Dean opened and closed his mouth before looking to Sam. "I thought he was..." The hunter circled a finger by the side of his head.

Sam shrugged. "Wore off, I guess."

"Huh. Okay, well, here, Cas." Dean got his friend a glass of water and handed it to him, along with a pill. "Better take this before the numbness wears off and the pain starts up."

Cas nodded and gulped the water and the pill promptly. After swallowing, he glanced up at Dean. "Was I...?" He looked from Dean to Sam.

"A goofy little shit?" Dean supplied, then patted his friend on the back. "Yup. It's okay, though, it was kinda cute."

"What?" Cas frowned.

"Huh? What?" Dean turned away. "Hey, you should lay down somewhere."

Castiel nodded. "Okay."

"Well, Dean," Sam started, "you can't just leave him alone somewhere, you know, you should keep an eye on him for a few hours, if not the rest of the day."

"Why me?"

"You said you would take care of me," Cas reminded as he stood up slowly.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I did, didn't I?" Cas nodded along with Sam. "Alright, let's get you set up in my room, I guess."

In less than ten minutes, Castiel was lying comfortably on Dean's bed, while the hunter sat in a chair across from him, flipping through a classic issue of _Busty Asian Beauties_.

Cas started groaning just as Dean picked up his second skin mag, prompting the volunteered caretaker to look up at the former angel. "Cas? You okay?" He set the magazine down as Castiel sat up quickly, shooting Dean a look of panic.

"I... I don't feel... I'm gonna..."

"Shit," Dean said as he rushed out of his seat and grabbed the trash can next to his bed, holding it in front of Cas just in time for his medicated friend to puke into it. Cas was shaking as what was mostly liquid poured from his mouth. "Shhhhhh," Dean comforted, rubbing the former angel's back soothingly, "you're gonna be okay, Cas. It'll pass."

Dean recalled that the man had puked once before, within the first week of his showing up on their doorstep, human and hungry. He'd eaten too much and the nerves and fear running through the newly fallen angel sent him into a night of on and off vomiting, which Dean had been there for the entire time. He hoped this episode would be a one-time thing, though. He hadn't particularly enjoyed watching his friend suffer. Or the smell, for that matter.

When both of them were certain that Cas had puked up all that was in his system, Dean took the trash out and dumped it, bringing back a fresh trash can and a glass of water.

"Here, you, uh, might wanna trying rinsing to get the taste out." Dean handed Cas the glass, trying not to notice the tears that had streamed down his friend's face. He knew that Castiel was a badass, and that not much phased him. But he understood that having to deal with all this human stuff was new to the man, and so Dean didn't blame him for getting so upset over things that Cas should never have had to deal with.

"I'm gonna prepare some more gauze for you, okay? You, uh, puked the other ones up."

Cas grimaced, nodding as Dean left him alone again. He picked up a magazine that laid near him on a bedside table, only to toss it on the floor and roll his eyes when he was greeted with yet another edition of Dean's favorite magazine.

"Okay, open up," Dean said upon returning, kneeling by the bed with the gauze in his hand.

"I can put them in, Dean."

Dean lifted his eyebrows. "Oh, okay, great." He dumped the bandages into his friend's open hand and took a seat back in the chair across from him. "Have at it."

About ten minutes later, Dean announced that he needed to check on Crowley, who was being held in their dungeon. Cas nodded, assuring the hunter that he'd be fine.

* * *

"Ah, who's come to play with me this time?" Crowley asked coolly, having given up on trying to talk his way out of being held prisoner. "Is it my Moose? Or... ah, Squirrel."

Dean glared at the demon. "Feel like talkin' today?" he asked, leaning against the dungeon's secret door.

"I'm talking now, am I not?"

"Okay, how about we play some more instead?" Dean took a few steps forward.

Crowley glanced down at his arms, still recovering from Dean's last game. It wasn't a game he was particularly fond of, being that it involved knives dipped in holy water and a lot of questions that the demon honestly didn't know the answer to.

"You know," Crowley said, "I've never been too fond of games THAT I CAN'T WIN!"

Dean rolled his eyes, turning toward a table to prepare his favorite knife.

"Aw, COME ON! Listen, Squirrel, we've played this game enough, you ought to know by now that I don't-" Crowley was silenced as an exhausted Castiel appeared in the doorway. The demon cocked his head as he took note of the former angel's puffy cheeks. "Aw, Squirrel," Crowley tried, unsuccessfully, to say without laughing as Dean turned around, "you... you find a... Chipmunk while you were away?"

Dean caught sight of Castiel, mouth full of gauze, as Crowley erupted with laughter. "You okay, Cas?" the hunter asked softly. "YOU," Dean pointed at Crowley, "shut up!"

Cas glanced from Crowley to Dean as he nodded slowly. "Yesh, but... I shink I can eat now."

Dean nodded and turned back to Crowley as he walked away. "You, I'll deal with later."

"I just...," Crowley gathered himself to say, "I just have to ask... what happened to heaven and Earth's most hated ex-angel?"

Castiel seemed unbothered by the demon's phrasing. "I got my wishdom teef out today."

Crowley nodded, chuckling as the pair left him in the dark room. "...A Squirrel and his Chipmunk," the demon mumbled to himself, shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

"Alright," Dean said, pushing Cas's chair closer to the table, "what do you think you want?"

Castiel frowned. "What are my options?" he asked, as though he'd just been diagnosed with cancer.

"Uh, we got," Dean stuck his head in the fridge, "red Jello, chocolate pudding, vanilla pudding, chocolate milk, regular milk, aaaand... applesauce." He looked back up at Cas, who was nodding to himself.

"I enjoyed the red Jello, earlier. But... then I threw up," the former angel recalled with a fearful wince.

Dean raised his eyebrows and turned back to the fridge. "Okay, no Jello. How about some pudding, you ever had pudding?"

Castiel shook his head, prompting Dean to pull a cup each of chocolate and vanilla pudding out of the fridge.

"Time to enhance your life," Dean grinned, opening the cups and setting them, along with a spoon, in front of his friend.

Castiel rolled his eyes, then widened them as he brought the first spoonful of chocolate pudding to his lips. He glanced at Dean, who had taken a seat beside him.

"Eh? Eh?" Dean beamed, wiggling his eyebrows. "And?"

Castiel smiled. "It's not disappointing, Dean."

Dean frowned. "'Not disappointing'?" The hunter sighed. "Remind me to give you a list of things NOT to say when you finally have sex."

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed as he opened the vanilla pudding and mixed the flavors together. "What does that have to do with intercourse?"

"Nevermind." Dean dragged a tired hand down his face.

Castiel ate the rest of his "meal" in silence, turning to Dean when he was finished. "I've become tired."

Straining not to roll his eyes, Dean stood. "Well, then, time for a nap."

* * *

Once Cas put some new gauze in and was all settled back into Dean's bed, the hunter picked up another magazine and entertained himself for a few hours. Around 8 p.m., there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Hmm?" Dean set down the sixth magazine in a row and leaned forward, hands in his lap.

Sam entered the room quietly upon glancing at the sleeping Cas in his brother's bed. "How's he doing?" he whispered.

"He's fine. Hey, what'd you have for dinner?" Dean stood, holding his growling stomach.

"Leftover tacos from the other night."

"There any more?"

Sam nodded. "Want me to bring you some?"

Dean glanced down at Castiel. He seemed to be doing fine. "Nah, I'll come out and get 'em myself."

* * *

Dean was halfway through enjoying his dinner when he heard footsteps shuffle down the hall. Remembering that Sam had gone to his room, the hunter stood and peered down the hallway. "Cas?"

He heard the bathroom door shut, and walked over to it. "Cas?" Dean asked, tapping on the door.

"...Do I need to ask permission to use the toilet, Dean?" came Castiel's annoyed voice, groggy and... not sounding impaired.

"You take the gauze out?" Dean demanded.

The toilet flushed and the sink ran as Cas mumbled from behind the door. "They were annoying."

"Damn it, Cas, you can't take them out until you go to bed!" Dean shouted as the door opened. He stepped back as a cranky Cas glared at him.

"I'm going to bed."

"Well... not if the blood isnt-"

"I read the instructions, Dean. I was to keep the gauze in my mouth until they came out pink," the former angel explained. "They are fine. I'm going to bed," Castiel decided as he turned to walk toward his bedroom.

Dean grabbed him by the sleeve of the pajamas he'd changed into. "Not in there, you're not."

Castiel frowned inquisitively at the hunter.

"Cas, I've slept in the same motel room as you. You grind your teeth sometimes."

"So?"

"So...," Dean looked anywhere but at Cas as he decided, "you're sleeping with me tonight. So I can be sure you don't gag on blood in the middle of the night or something."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, but made no move to object. "Fine," he said, letting Dean lead him back to his room. "Your bed is more comfortable, anyway."

"Right?" Dean chuckled. "Memory foam, man."

* * *

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel demanded when the hunter lifted the sheets and moved to crawl in beside him.

"What? You think I'm sleeping on the floor? Or in that chair over there? Hell, no, man. I'm right here. Suck it up."

"O-okay," Cas said in a low whisper, turning back to face the wall.

Dean didn't fail to catch the stutter and uncertainty in his friend's voice. "Oh," he muttered.

"What?!" Cas panicked from behind him, their backs mere centimeters from each other.

"Nothing," Dean sputtered. "I just..." The hunter shifted until he was facing the former angel's back. "Are you, like, uncomfortable or something?"

Cas shuddered at the close proximity of his friend, feeling the heat from Dean's body on his back. "N-no, I... It's just..." The former angel sucked in a sharp breath when he felt the other man's arm drape over his waist. "Dean!"

"Hmm?" the hunter practically purred, nuzzling his jaw on the back of Castiel's neck.

"Y-you... want-"

"Would I be doing it if I didn't?" Dean whispered, pressing kisses behind Castiel's ear. The room was silent for a moment as Cas relaxed into Dean's embrace. "How's your mouth?" the hunter finally mumbled, tracing patterns on the back of Castiel's shirt with his finger.

"A... a little sore. But it feels well enough."

"Well enough for me to do this?" Dean asked, leaning over his friend to place his lips gently over Castiel's. He have him a light peck and rubbed his chest before laying back beside him, pulling the man closer than before.

"Dean," Cas breathed, his heart racing. He wanted to smile, but ended up frowning. "My jaw is sore," he muttered.

Dean chuckled against his neck. "I'm sorry, babe." He pressed his lips to Cas's skin and sucked lightly on the back of his neck, stopping when the man in his arms moaned. "I'm gonna stop now, and let you get your rest." He chuckled when he heard Cas whine. "I promise you, as soon as you're all healed up, we'll, uh," he paused to nibble on his lover's ear, "we'll do more of this."

"How long?" Castiel demanded.

Dean ran his fingers over the man's side. "A few days, I think. Maybe a week."

Cas groaned. "Stupid teeth."

Chuckling, Dean leaned over and kissed his lover once more, and Cas made an effort to kiss back before wincing in pain. "Don't worry, Cas," Dean reassured, nuzzling against the back of his neck, "you'll be better soon enough."

"Will you stay with me every night until then?"

"Of course," Dean smiled.

"Thank... you...," Cas said, falling asleep before he could hear Dean whisper "I love you".

* * *

It was nearly a week after Castiel's oral surgery that Sam began to get suspicious. The three men were sitting at the table one morning, Cas eating some mashed up food while Dean cooked Sam and him some eggs and sausage.

"Hey, how many days has it been?" Sam asked Castiel.

"Since what?" the former angel asked with a mouthful of bananas, chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Sam made a mental note to explain to his brother that that wasn't a healthy meal for their friend, if it could be considered a meal at all.

"Since you got your teeth removed."

Cas looked up as if recalling. "Six days." He smiled as Dean brought Sam breakfast and sat next to Castiel, with a plate for himself.

"Six..." Sam's brows furrowed. "Then why are you still sleeping with Dean?"

The older Winchester nearly choked on a mouthful of sausage. He cleared his throat. "Supervision, Sammy. Gotta make sure he don't die or something."

Sam glared at his brother. "Does he really need supervision, Dean? It's been _six days_. Most people can sleep on their own on the first night, anyway, why did you feel the need to... I mean it's like you _want_ to sleep... Oh." Sam glanced from a reddening Dean, who glared at him, to a blushing Cas, who was staring intently at his breakfast. "Oh!"

Dean couldn't look his brother in the eye, trying to go back to eating his breakfast as if he wasn't completely mortified. "Yeah."

"Oh." Sam winced. "Sorry... I... I didn't...," he cleared his throat, looking down at his plate. "Well, good for both of you. It's, uh, good to see that something, uh, good has come out of-"

"Makin' it worse, Sammy," Dean mumbled.

"Right, sorry." Sam looked up, troubled. "So, when Cas was screaming the other night, that was because of the pain, right? Or... God, sorry, I don't wanna know. Sorry. God."

Cas looked up. "Actually, that wasn't m-" Dean silenced his lover by stomping on his foot.

"His gums were bothering him, is all, Sammy." Dean shot Castiel a death glare.

Cas nodded. "My gums, yes. Sorry for disturbing you, Sam."

"I'm pretty sure nothing's more disturbing than the fact that you managed to make my brother scream like that, Cas." Sam raised his eyebrows at a squirming Dean. Then, it was like something snapped in the older hunter as Dean smirked at his brother.

Castiel widened his eyes and glanced at his lover, who stood from his chair and bent over in front of the former angel.

"Let me see your mouth, Cas."

Cas opened his mouth and Dean peered inside. The hunter nodded. "Looks all healed up to me. Finally." And with that, Dean proceeded to kiss Castiel with more passion than he ever had before, just to torture his brother, who muttered something like "ew" and took his breakfast to his room.

When Dean finally pulled away, he winked at the former angel and sat back down. "Ha!"

"You seem satisfied," Cas observed.

Dean nodded. "I've wanted to do that for years. Having to wait 'til you healed was torture."

"I believe your brother suffered more torture than you just now," Cas said with a smirk.

Dean chuckled, giving his lover a kiss on the cheek. "I sure hope so, Cas. I really do hope so."

* * *

**The End! **

**God, but that was cheesy. Ah, well. It was fun. And good therapy while my gums recovered from all the blood and uggghhhhh guys okay seriously it wasn't that bad, it really wasn't. If any of ya'll ever have to get your wisdom teeth out, fear not. It is not that bad.**

**Reviews? I love them. I love them reviews. ;)**


End file.
